The Triad
The Triad was a criminal organization that has embedded itself deep within the infrastructure of the galaxy. Its power in relation to other organizations, such as Black Sun, was unknown, but it had been known to survive several attempts on its destruction over the decades it was known to exist. Founded by an individual known only as the Illusive Man, The Triad was a black ops organization that was formerly part of the Republic military, but which went rogue following Emperor Palpatine's c'oup. They were also described as a pro-Republic terrorist or paramilitary group, due to their activities. Regardless of these labels, the Triad did not operate as the Rebellion did, nor as a pro-Republic organization. Following what its leader described merely as equilibrium, the Triad believed that the galaxy deserved better than what it was experiencing, and that the powers-that-be were too hamstrung by laws and public opinion to be allowed to dominate the course of the galaxy. Any methods of advancing their own agendas were justified, including illegal or dangerous experimentation, terrorist activities, sabotage and assassination. Triad operatives accepted that these methods were brutal, but believed history would vindicate them. The Triad embedded itself into various heirarchial structures throughout the entire galaxy. It seemed as though they existed everywhere. Confirmed reports associated them with at least five companies and three distinctive locations galaxy-wide, but investigations always turned up with dead ends. History Founding Galactic Civil War While The Triad had no known hand in the workings of the Civil War, they were known to contract the bounty hunter Cadden Blackthorne to eliminate the dangerous smugglers of a substance known as Chronic. The hit was successful, but soon The Triad found they had made a fatal mistake.... Recovery Confirmed Entities *Mekhu Enterprises *Min-Tulskar Corp *Nankam Aeronautical *Sahr Corporation *STX Confirmed Locations *Carratos (former) *Julim *Keraph Organization Cells The Triad was divided into numerous different and independent cells which had no knowledge of their counterparts. This ensured that should one cell be compromised, the others would not be captured. Each cell was led by an operative who reported directly to the Illusive Man. One such cell was the Midi-amp Cell. The Triad operated kinds of cells, ranging from military to political to scientific, but all united under the common goal of the organization. Each cell had a set task to achieve, and was overseen by the Illusive Man personally. This left the organization vulnerable should the Illusive Man ever be compromised, though he seemed smart enough to avoid detection so far. Communication Communication throughout the Triad sometimes took the form of steganographic messages embedded in holonet broadcasts. These messages could range from troop movement orders to instructions to financiers to direct money into certain cells. Financing The Triad was very well-funded. They had several suppliers and contributors within various military-industrial complexes whom trusted the Illusive Man to make the right decisions. The Triad also ran several front corporations meant to fund and support their operations. Spending trends indicated that they had a reliable income running up to several trillion credits per year. Network The Triad had operatives all over the galaxy, regularly reporting to the Illusive Man. Its operatives tended to act alone, though under the direction of the Illusive Man's orders. If an operative was captured, depending on their usefulness, the Triad might attempt a rescue or simply declare them to be expendable and abandon them. Due to their widespread network, the Triad effectively had access to almost every settled system, major trade stop, and colony in the galaxy. However, they had no knowledge of what went on in uncharted systems and other pockets of space not commonly known or visited, thus rendering the Illusive Man blind in those areas. Triad Forces Triad ground forces were formed from personnel who were deemed physically suitable, be they unsuspecting volunteers, refugees or abductees. Personnel were put through an "integration" process - a combination of indoctrination, implantation or other conditioning - and became the various troop variants. By 1 ABY the Triad had created a significant military force. Triad troops made liberal use of shield generators. These could power portable cover systems or shield projectors to protect nearby units. Vehicles employed by Triad forces included the AAC-2 hovertank, the LAAT/i, and Tribune-class shuttle. The Triad also maintained a significant flotilla of warships to perform covert operations across the galaxy, with enough resources to fund and operate at least two large fleets. These fleets consisted of cruisers and fighters that were considered advanced by galactic standards. It was speculated by New Republic Intelligence that the Triad might have come across technology unfamiliar to galactic records. The bulk of the Triad's warships were capable of engaging a combat-ready Republic or Imperial fleet. The Triad often deployed the following forces in combat situations: *Assault Trooper - Standard soldiers that form the bulk of Triad forces. *AT-XT - Slow, heavy, and durable walkers equipped with proton mortar launchers and a double laser cannon. *Centurion - Front-line tacticians that lead squads into battle. *Combat Engineer - Specialized support units that deploy automated turrets. *Guardian - Fortified units equipped with highly-durable shields. *Nemesis - Sniper specialists with implants and high-tech scanning equipment. *Phantom - Agile Force-sensitive units armed with a monomolecular blade and high-powered shield gauntlet. *HK-R Hunter-Killer Droid - Heavily modified 501-Z police droids used to contain and control areas. Category:Criminal Organisations Category:Secret Societies Category:The Triad Category:Cadden